


You, Me, and the Big C

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cancer, Cancer Arc, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, One Shot, POV Justin Taylor, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin's musings about Brian's cancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You, Me, and the Big C

I’m scared.

Maybe that’s why I lashed out so when I knew… scared of losing you. I walk to the sink, rinse out the bowl, and put it away. Tears fill my eyes, and I have to bite my lip to keep from sobbing outright.

Turning to me, you put a hand on my shoulder. You, too, are as tired as I feel.  “Sunshine,” you whisper in my ear.

Slowly, I turn around. What will I find? Looking into your eyes, I see a man who is also tired—tired of the burden encumbering him. Finally, I can’t help it—as tears roll down my cheeks, I sob for all I’m worth. I stop for a minute when I realize—your arm has found its way around my shoulders, and you bring me close to you, just to hold me.

Maybe you don’t say it, but when I look into your eyes, even I can’t deny what I see:

You love me.

Your lips find mine, and I almost gasp when I hear the soft smack. “It’s going to be okay, Sunshine,” you whisper, even as you wonder if you can believe it yourself.

“Come to bed,” you add, your arm still around me, as you lead me back. It takes all the strength you can muster to lie down yourself, as I stand by the side of the bed and pull the covers over you, before going to my side and doing the same.

Who knows where this will lead—but with renewed hope, I make the silent vow to stand by my man—no matter what it takes.

I snake my arm around you, and—maybe it’s because you’re so tired—you make no effort to push me off.

I just want you to know—I am here.

 


End file.
